


TimKon Week Day 5

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [5]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Mornings, Sharing an apartment, Stress Relief, Suits, university Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic</p>
<p>Tim looked up at him, pausing in the middle of buttoning up his suit jacket. The suit was perfectly fitted - making him look infinitely more attractive and professional.<br/>“I’ve got a meeting at work, lunch with Tam and then an interview after that.” Tim said, tying his tie expertly. “It’s going to be a pretty stressful day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> STILL ON SCHEDULE. I AM NOT FALLING BEHIND ON THIS I AM DETERMINED!

“Wow, you look good today.” Kon complimented, leaning over the breakfast counter. He’d nearly finished his cereal by the time Tim had gotten out of the shower and dressed. 

Tim looked up at him, pausing in the middle of buttoning up his suit jacket. The suit was perfectly fitted - making him look infinitely more attractive _and_ professional. 

“I’ve got a meeting at work, lunch with Tam and then an interview after that.” Tim said, tying his tie expertly. “It’s going to be a pretty stressful day.” 

“You know, I still feel a bit weird about going out with you since you’re engaged to Tam.” Kon admitted, dumping his bowl in the sink and walking over to Tim. 

“It’s a fake engagement, Kon. We’re just waiting for the right time to call it off publicly. How many times do I need to remind you that you’re the only one I have eyes for?” Tim said, sighing dramatically, even though he was smiling at Kon. A smile crept up on Kon and he rested his hands on Tim’s shoulders gently. 

“Once more won’t hurt.” Kon said cheekily. 

“I love you Conner Kent. Nothing will ever change that.” Tim promised, kissing Kon on the lips. 

Kon returned it heartily; drinking in Tim’s... _everything_. 

“What time are your classes?” Tim asked quietly, pulling away from Kon, conscious of time passing by. 

“They’re morning classes so I’m gonna be off campus by two at the latest. Shall I pick something up for tonight?” Kon replied, picking a speck of fluff off Tim’s shoulder absently. He always did love Tim in a suit. 

“I don’t know when the interview will be over.” Tim admitted. 

“Tim, you work yourself too hard.” Kon said firmly. “I’ll pick up a take out, we’ll put a good film on, curl up on the couch and I’m going to make sure that you have quality relaxing time. No board meeting, no interviews and no Red Robin business.” 

“That sounds really nice.” Tim said. 

“Good.” Kon kissed Tim again, softer this time. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight.” Tim agreed, leaving the apartment with a smile on his face.


End file.
